And In That Moment
by Leviereri
Summary: Simon Snow was a master at living in the moment. After all, it was not the first time life decided to give him a good old slap in the face. This is why Simon Snow decided to abide the motto "live in the moment". But Baz has not only changed one part of his life, will Simon start thinking of the future? Full Summary Inside!
**And In That Moment**

 **Simon Snow was a master at living in the moment. After all, it was not the first time life decided to give him a good old slap in the face. This is why Simon Snow decided to abide the motto "live in the moment". Just take it as it comes, the Humdrum, becoming a Mage. It was better not to think too much. But Baz has not only changed one part of his life, will Simon start thinking of the future?'**

Sometimes life just comes and slams a brick into your face. Simon has got to admit, this is not the first time that this has happened. One example, was that day Simon finally got in his system he was hopelessly in love with Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch. Not any type of love, the head over heels type of love.

In all honesty the other male handled it a lot better than him. While Baz was calm and collected, every time Simon was around Baz he became a hot, blushing mess. Not that Baz minded much though, in fact he rather enjoyed the flustered mess he called his boyfriend.

"Just get married already will you?" came an annoyed voice that broke Simon out of his trance or more like his daydreams about Baz. Simon looked up to see his sadly, very blunt best friend Penelope glaring at him from across the table.

"I don't see what's with the rush Penny, we're happy now anyways," replied Simon, with his mouth full of pasta.

Penny just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

It was not the first time the whole marriage business was thrown at Simon. After all, they have been dating for quite a number of years. They have been together since their last year at Watford and then the five years after that.

But there was no rush. Right?

Simon was still pondering over the whole marriage thing when he came out of the shower that night, trying to dry his tangled mess of bronze curls. It's not like he didn't love Baz, _god no_ , Baz was Simon's _entire_ life. If there was Baz, there was Simon, no Baz no Simon. Simon didn't even know who he was without Baz. He just couldn't see the rush. Was Baz ready? Or more importantly was _he_ ready? Penny certainly thought so.

Simon then proceeded to slam into the doorframe of the living room. _Ugh this is why I shouldn't think._ Out of the corner of his eye Simon spotted Baz reading on the couch. Simon wasn't exactly surprised, Baz had probably never even stepped foot into his own flat. Amazing Penny wasn't charging him rent. He also realized he wasn't wearing a shirt... _Dayum_.

Simon smiled at the adorable sight and made his way toward his boyfriend but something made him stop dead in his tracks. It was just the way he was sitting, it was just so...

 _Baz_.

The way his dark hair would fall into his eyes, and the way he would scrunch up his nose when he was concentrating, and how he would forget the rest of the world when he was reading a really good book, the way his voice changed when he said Simon instead of Snow, and also the rare little smile he had when he was looking at Simon.

Simon was frozen on the spot. The only thought that ran through his mind was

 _"_ _Holy shit, I want to spend the rest of my life with him."_

"Romantic candlelight dinner?"

"No."

"Walk down the beach?"

"No."

"Running a marathon?"

"Ew, no exercise."

"Surprise him at University?"

"No"

"Bring him to an apple picking farm?"

"No, _God no_ Penny what the actual fuck?"

"Jesus Simon stop being so dramatic, JUST FUCKING PROPOSE!" Penny yelled at the poor boy causing him to jump about a foot into the air.

"Penny you don't get it, I can't just do anything, _I've got to give him the stars_."

 **Baz Pov:**

Baz huffed as he walked toward Simon and Penny's flat, trying to stay as dry as possible. He was just returning from one of his late night classes from law school. He didn't even know why he picked up law but he guessed he just have always liked order.

He sped up his walk as he neared the the flat, after all, he had been deprived of Simon _all day._ Baz didn't know what had been up with Simon all week, it seemed to him as if every time Baz so much as looked at him he would get this expression like a deer caught in headlights. It was not like Baz really minded but he would prefer Simon not to look at him like he just ate his puppy every time he touched him.

 _Jesus, what the fuck Snow?_

Baz opened the door to an empty flat. "What the hell," he thought, usually when he got back he would already see Simon getting his wings stuck in random things and Penny yelling at him.

"Snow? Pen?" he called out, chucking all of his stuff on the couch and moving further into the flat.

"You guys home?" he stopped short when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. The voices were faint but thanks to his trusty vampire instincts he heard the voices loud and clear.

"Come on Simon you gotta do it," said the first voice, definitely Penny.

"I know I just don't know if it's time what if he doesn't accept it?" came the second voice.

 _Was that Simon?_

"Crowley Simon, you have to tell him eventually or else it will just drag out forever. Man up will you?"

"I guess that's only fair for both of us."

Baz backed away from the door until his back hit the wall behind him. Simon wasn't going to leave him right? No, That couldn't happen. Has he found someone new? Baz knew he wasn't good enough for Simon. His Simon, God, Baz didn't even know what he was without Simon. Every time those eyes lit up when he said Simon instead of Snow, the tangled bronze curls, his dumbness causing him to crash into every possible surface and that cute blush whenever Baz said anything romantic.

He couldn't lose that. No, no, no, no. He just couldn't.

 **Simon Pov:**

Simon did not know what the actual fuck was wrong with Baz. He has been avoiding him pretty much all week and every time he wanted to do something he would just make up random excuses, such as walking his cat. _He didn't even own a cat._

On top of that, Baz had started looking at him with those eyes. Those eyes that were filled with fear and sadness and almost a sense of longing. It pained Simon to see his Baz like that. He wanted his eyes to be filled with happiness, he wanted him to feel safe, he wanted Baz to be _Baz_.

"This is it," he thought, "I'm gonna do it tonight".

 **Baz Pov:**

 _"_ Come on Baz, RISE AND SHINE, we're leaving."

A muffled groan.

"UP, UP, UP WE DON'T HAVE ALL YEAR."

Some movement (a good sign).

"TYRANNUS BASILTON GRIMM PITCH I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!"

"Crowley Snow, what's with you, it's goddamn 2 in the morning- _might I add."_

Baz cracked open his eye, only to see Simon shoot him his awarding-winning crooked smile that somehow always managed to make his heart skip a few beats. That crooked smile he might not get to see everyday.

"Get up, we're going," Simon said, quite cheerfully despite the situation.

"No, I'm sleeping," he huffed before flopping unceremoniously on his pillow.

"But _Bazzzzzz,_ we haven't spent anytime together _all week_ , and I have it all planned out," whined Simon with a devilish smile plastered on his face.

He knew Baz couldn't say no to him.

Damn Brat.

 **Baz Pov:**

Baz trailed behind Simon, him sulking and Simon skipping ahead like the jolly person he is.

 _"_ _He's not actually going to leave me right?"_ Baz repeated nervously in his head. No matter how much he prepared himself, he knew that if he lost Simon he would never be able to find himself again.

He would just be a sad, little Simonless potato forever.

"We have arrived," announced Simon, with an overly proud smile on his face. _Finally._

Baz looked up and couldn't help but gasp at what was before him.

The field was ginormous, surrounded almost entirely by trees, with neatly trimmed grass, that was softly swaying in the wind. But that wasn't what caught his eye, in middle of the field was a giant tree that towered over the others, it's roots tangled and all over the place. It was beautiful. _Where did he find this place?_

"I found this when I was flying after everything happened at Watford, I was going to show you sooner but I couldn't find the right moment," said Simon taking his hand and leading him to the base of the tree. It was just them, so Simon had let out his wings, which were fluttering nervously.

"Hey, Baz remember our first year at Watford, and how we became roommates?"'

"How could I forget? That was the day my life was ruined forever."

Simon hit him on the arm but Baz could see the tiniest of smiles on his face.

But Baz _did remember._ He remembered the pull he had felt at his heart and how when he first laid eyes on Simon he knew he was done for. He remembered how strong he felt when he was with him, how he felt like he was finally complete and also how he could never get close with him. That all changed in their last year. Thank god.

"I felt a pull towards you," Simon said locking their fingers together, "even though I had never seen you, I just _knew_ where you were and that I will always be able to find you."

 _Me too._

"When I lost my magic-"

"Simon we don't have to talk about that."

"No, I want to. When I lost my magic I thought I could never feel something like that again, I would lose who I was that day at Watford but I was wrong. Everyday when I look at you I still feel that pull, and whenever you are in the room you are still the only thing I can look at. Your voice is all I hear, you scent is the only thing I can smell and I can never stop thinking about you,"

"Simon," Baz breathed.

"I didn't know what to do, so I looked at all those spell books Penny had and I found- as cliche as it sounds, it's a love spell. It only works when there is true love. I know how sappy that sounds and you're probably gagging," he gave a little laugh "even though I'm not magic anymore, what we have is _magic_."

Baz watched as Simon recited the words, his lips shaping each word carefully, careful not to say anything wrong.

 _And then he felt it._ The pull he felt that day in Watford, the pull that made his heart flutter, the pull that gave him Simon. He looked up and their eyes locked. Baz never realized he could love someone this much, but when it came to Simon nothing was impossible.

"Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch, I love you, and I literally can't live without, you saved me from myself so," Simon smiled at him and held out his hand, "marry me?"

 **Simon Pov:**

Baz was staring at him. His face was an example of total shock. Simon slowly felt all his bravery drain out of him.

 _What if he says no?_

 _Will he leave?_

 _What if-_

And then Baz did something that Simon had never seen him do. He grinned. He actually grinned. And before he could do anything Baz had lunged for Simon, causing both of them to crash onto the soft grass (except for that one particular pointy branch but we can overlook that).

"Yes," "Yes," Baz kept repeating through breathless laughter, tightening his arms around Simon. Simon grinned and pressed his lips against Baz's mouth, tangling his hands in his dark hair. He felt like he could kiss him on and on and on.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything really special like give you the stars, I'm not that creative," Simon breathed against Baz's mouth after they finally broke apart.

"What are you saying Snow?" Baz smiled, "You are my star."


End file.
